List of Aisha's Outfits
This is Aisha's closet. Most of her outfits tend to be sporty and tomboyish, although she does often wear skirts. Season 2 Civilian The outfit we first see Aisha in besides her Winx outfit is a soft purple sleeveless hoodie with denim capris that have a khaki cuff on the front, with soft pink hiking boots. Sick Room When the others take Aisha in to the nurse because she has PWD (Post Winx Depletion) syndrome she is given a cream nightgown with red trimming. In the nickelodeon version, the nightgown is now pink and blue. Dance:Formal Aisha's formal dance outfit is an aquamarine dress with a dark teal sash that swirls down her arm. With this she wears heels. UnderRealm The Underrealm outfit is a khaki explorer outfit, with boots to match. Aisha wears hers with a soft pink scarf. Dance:Red Fountain Aisha's break-dancing outfit is a soft yellow midriff hoodie with red piping, green baggy cargo pants with one leg cut short, and pink sneakers. Gardenia Aisha, when she, Stella, and Musa go club-hopping on Earth, wears a two-piece navy blue outfit (a midriff tank top and a miniskirt, both decorated with silver beads), navy blue leggings, and blue sandals. On her arms she wears navy zebra striped detached sleeves. Camping When the club is camping in the Resort Realm, Aisha wears a pink and green tank top, khaki shorts, khaki and pink bands on her arm, a yellow scarf, and pink and khaki hiking boots. Pajamas For Season 2, Aisha's pajamas are cream colored, sleeveless long johns with yellow and red striped socks, a blue leg warmer on one leg, and long cream and green colored detached sleeves. Skiing When the Winx go skiing, she dons a khaki and dark green snow suit, faded teal leggings, khaki gloves and boots, and a pair of gold goggles. Beach Aisha's beach outfit consists of a sea green bikini with yellow lines on the top half and white stripes on the sides of her bottom half. She also wears a pink headband LaylaNG2.jpg|Aisha in the sick room nightgown Layla86869.jpg|Aisha's alternate civilian outfit LaylaDance.jpg|Aisha's formal dance dress for Season 2 layla76234234.png|Aisha's formal dance dress full Dance113.jpg|Aisha's break-dancing outfit layla90983746534.png|Aisha's Gardenia Disco Outfit full LaylaCamp.jpg|Aisha in the Resort Realm PiffPower.JPG|Aisha's pajamas in Season 2 Laylaskicombo.jpg|Aisha's ski outfit from Season 2 Layla_beach_outfit.jpg|Aisha's beach outfit layla9393458734535.png layla7623453.png Season 3 Eraklyon Formals Aisha's formal gown in Season 3 is a dark purple, tank top gown with a light purple, bejeweled bodice that spikes onto the long skirt. Underneath the dress, there is a sparkly purple petticoat showing. Around her shoulders she wears a sea green shrug, and she wears dark green heels. Dance Class When the Winx take a dance class at Alfea, she dons a light fuschia, crop turtleneck, a purple, orange, and pink hoodie with the word 'dance' on it, and some dark purple, glittery detached sleeves. Her shorts are khaki green, with a yellow belt and a star with the word 'dance' across it. Her socks are striped like her hoodie, with khaki green boots. Her hair is pulled back into a bun with a pink headband. Biker Aisha's biker chic outfit is a soft pule midriff jacket, a periwinkle scarf, blue gloves, a pair of soft purple capris, a pair of dark purple boots, and a dark fuschia helmet with a white A on the front. Raincoat Her raincoat is a patchwork of purple, green, pink and yellow, with a solid pink front that features green buttons. The sleeves are short, and she wears white gloves with purple trim. Her rainboots are green with yellow polkadots, and pink soles. The tall socks are mainly green plaid, with white, pink, and yellow stripes, and purple tops on them. She also wears a plaid hat with the same pattern as her coat. Pajamas Aisha's Season 3 pajamas consist of a light/dark-purple-colored, light-blue-polka-dotted midriff tank top, boy shorts of the same pattern with a purple headband, and socks of the same repeating colors with purple sandals. Disco Aisha`s disco outfit is a lime green above the midriff top with the bottom cut into a point with white edging and a purple one on it. Her jacket is light purple with above the elbow sleeves , lime green cuffs and lime green pockets. She wears a lime green skirt with deep purple boots with pink stripes around the top. She also wears a white hat and gold hoops and her hair is bunched up into puff bunches. LaylaFormalStock.png|Aisha's formal dress from Season 3 layla982376459345.png|Aisha's Eraklyon Formals Full LaylaDanceStockOne.png|Aisha's dance class outfit AishaBike.jpg|Aisha's biker outfit LaylaRCStock.png|Aisha's raincoat layla8723645345.png Aisha Disco.jpg|Aisha's Disco Outfit Layla_disco2.png|Aisha's Disco Outfit Full Season 4 Frutti Her choice of fruit is watermelon, so she has a melon ponytail tie, shirt with a green midpiece, pink shorts and green-pink heels with a melon purse. Winx Club Band Aisha is the drummer when the girls play at the Frutti Music Bar, and she wears a lime green tank top that has a black star on it, and wrist bracelets in black, silver, and lime green. Her jeans are black, with chains, green plaid belt and pockets, and various rips and tears, some with patches over them. The shoes are green ballet flats, with black and green plaid legwarmers. She also wears a lace fingerless glove on one hand. Love and Pet Aisha's Love and Pet uniform consists of a green crop hoodie that has pink fur trimming. Underneath, because her pet is Milly, her pink shirt has carrots on it. With these, she wears soft purple boyshorts with a green waistband and a little bow. Her shoes are pink heels with green socks. Pajamas Aisha's Season 4 pajamas are a yellow, orange trimmed tank top, a pair of yellow shorts with orange trim and a fuschia belt, a yellow headband, a pair of pink socks, and a green crop jacket. Painting Aisha's painting clothes consist of a blue t-shirt with a pink stripe, a pair of pale green overalls, and presumably blue sneakers, with her hair pulled into a high pony. Travel Aisha's en route ensemble from Season 4 is a dark purple t-shirt with yellow stripes, a pink heart near the hem, a pair of khaki shorts, and pale yellow socks, presumably with purple sneakers. Cowgirl Aisha's cowgirl ensemble is a bright pink midriff top, an orange vest, a dark green bandana, and a pink bracelet. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and her skirt is light blue denim with a green stripe. The boots are green and tan, and shorter than most of the other girls' boots. Exercise Aisha's chosen exercise is to lift weights. Her workout clothes are a purple, green and yellow polka dot shirt with lacing over it, a pair of green capris with gold and purple stripes down the sides, and a pair of light blue, purple, yellow and green sneakers. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a hair-tie and bow, the same colors as her outfit. Date Aisha's formal, date dress for Season 4 is a periwinkle, off the shoulders ruffly dress, with green trim all around the edges. With this she wears periwinkle heels and her hair in a high ponytail. Explorer Aisha's explorer outfit, for when facing Diana, is an off one shoulder purple camp top, a pair of khaki shorts with a purple camp pocket, and a pair of purple camp and khaki sneakers with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. 3.jpg|Aisha's Frutti outfit Rockstarlayla.jpg|Layla's Rockstar outfit LaylaLPStock.png|Aisha's Love and Pet uniform. Layla3985763984535-1-.png|Aisha's Cowgirl outfit layla909847584756425.png|Aisha's Cowgirl Outfit Full LaylaPaint.jpg|Aisha's painting clothes LaylaExplorer.jpg Outlayla.jpg|Aisha's date dress Laylatravel.jpg|Aisha's traveling outfit Other Snow She has a pink jacket with green trim over a light blue shirt. She has purple pants with a green scarf tied around her waist. Her boots are pink with green ties and fluffy white cuffs. She also wears a purple headband. Rock Climbing Coming Soon Site She has a long blue denim dress with green pockets and a belt, both of which have leopard print. She also has green leopard print knee-length boots with blue trim. Her hair is in a high ponytail. She has bracelets and green hoop earrings. Sparks Gown Her gown, worn at the end of SotLK, is a spring green floorlength dress, under a darker green bodice that is sprinkled with dark blue flowers. Her hair is pulled back into pigtails, similar to her Enchantix form. Sparks Suit Her jumpsuit in the SotLK movie is a light green all over, with two dark green patches over the front and shoulders. She is seen wearing a helmet with it at some points. Ice She wears an electric green dress with a pinkish flowery skirt. She has sparkly tights and green skates. She also has wrist-length green gloves. Her hair is in two buns similar to her Enchantix outfit. Power Show Her first power show outfit is a cropped light green t-shirt and matching short shorts, and pink legwarmers. Her second outfit is a yellow polka dot crop top and pink sweatpants with yellow stripes. Magic Adventure What can be seen of Aisha's outfit in the coming movie is a darkblue/green tank top, covered by an off the shoulder sky blue shirt. Her shorts are green with a dark blue belt, and her arms have a dark blue lacing on them. Her hair is tied back into poofy pigtails with green bands. Mermaid Aisha's mermaid form has a light green tail, with a pink ruffly belt and ruffly fins. Her top is a spring green strapless bikini top with pink ruffles. Her arms are covered in green fishnets up to her elbows, and she has wings similar to her Winx ones. She wears a sparkly headband, with strands of her hair braided throughout. Magic Adventure Gown Aisha's Magic Adventure gown is lime green with a very pale pink corset. The dress has layers at the bottom that alternate green and pale pink. She also wears translucent elbow-length gloves. Pictures Image:WinxLaylaSnow.png Image:WinxLaylaClimb.png Image:WinxLaylaSite.png Image:WinxLayla3DGown.png Image:WinxLayla3DSuit.jpg Image:WinxLaylaIce.png Image:WinxLaylaPower1.png Image:WinxLaylaPower2.png Image:WinxLaylaPower3.png Image:WinxLaylaMA.jpg Gown Aisha.png Fairy Transforms Aisha's Winx Outfit.JPG|Aisha's Winx Outfit Aisha's Enchantix Outfit.png|Aisha's Enchantix Outfit Aisha's Believix Outfit.png|Aisha's Believix Outfit Aisha's Sophix Outfit.jpg|Aisha's Sophix Outfit Aisha's Lovix Outfit.jpg|Aisha's Lovix Outfit Category:Clothes Category:Aisha Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Movies